starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
War Machine
Sam Freeman, despite all the tragedy and misfortune in his life, has always stood for whats right. The death of his mother, growing up with an abusive father, and his employment termination with the F.B.I. has not stood in the way of Sam becoming not only a great man, but also a powerful hero known to the world as the armored War Machine. Biography Early Life Samuel Dean Freeman was born to James and Gloria Freeman of New York. His mother died during child birth and his father took it incredibly hard. Though Sam can remember a few good times, his childhood was mostly full of verbal abuse and despair. His father blamed him for the death of his mother and made sure he heard about it on a daily basis. He didn't have any living grandparents, aunts, or uncles that could have provided an alternative living situation. As the years went on James Freeman surrendered to alcohol abuse and became even more resentful of his son. Despite his father's condition Sam managed to earn good grades and graduated high school as one of the valedictorians. He went on to attend college and graduate with honors holding a degree in psychology. Federal Bureau of Investigation Upon his graduation from college he was recruited into the Federal Bureau of Investigation and was sent off to Quantico, Virginia to continue his education. After completing the course he took a job as a field agent in the violent crimes division. During this time he gained a reputation of being an agent that would not back down to any threat. It wasn't long before his superiors really took notice of him. He closed cases quickly and got results that made them all look good. To Sam, it finally felt like he had made it. After all the crap and abuse he had taken in his life he had become successful. Stark Industries He was eventually handed a case involving missing children. It seemed like a serial kidnapper and potential murder case. Seven children had gone missing in the Boston area of Massachusetts over the course of three months. None of them had been recovered. It was a long and tedious case but Sam and the other agents finally caught a break when one of the children, the last to be abducted, escaped and was found wandering a back road. The little boy managed to lead the agents back to where his captor had been holding him. There they found two other children, unharmed for the most part and they arrested the perpetrator. However, when they discovered the remains of the other four kids Sam snapped. He pulled the man responsible out of the back of the law enforcement vehicle and beat him within an inch of his life. Luckily for Sam he was not thrown into prison for the act. He was, however, fired from the F.B.I. and was blacklisted from working for any other government agency. Eventually, he started looking for jobs in the private sector and was hired at Stark Industries by Natalia Pera as the new head of security. It wasn't long before he and the C.E.O. Alex Burke struck up a friendship. Eventually, Alex even told him about his secret life as Iron Man, making Sam the only other person at Stark Industries, other than Natalia, to know about Burke's extracurricular activities. Becoming the Hero Powers Sam's current suit, the War Machine Mark II, grants him the following abilities. Core Capabilities *'Super Strength:' The armor magnifies Alex's strength to superhuman levels, enabling him to lift 90 tons. *'Flight:' The Mark XI armor can reach speeds above Mach 6. *'Super Speed:' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Pulse Bolts:' Concussive force blasts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the farther they have to travel. *'Repulsors:' Concussive force bolts that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. *'Rocket Launchers:' The armor contains six anti-tank rockets that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Tasers:' The armor contains non-lethal tasers that are effective in taking down normal thugs with ease. *'Personal Shield:' War Machine's personal shield, on standard setting, is able to take numerous direct hits from high powered missiles before it fails. If he redirects the armor's power to the shield it can withstand the blast from a low yield nuclear weapon. *'Particle Beam:' A weapon capable of firing streams of particle energy at enemies. *'Flame Thrower:' Two wrist mounted flame throwers can be found in the Mark II armor. *'Power Cells:' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. It is much more efficient and faster at this process then the Mark I armor. *'Plasma Cannons:' Three plasma cannons on the top of each forearm are capable of discharging blasts of white hot plasma at targets. *'EMP Invulnerability:' The Mark II armor is completely resistant to electro magnetic pulses. *'Telepathic Immunity:' The helmet's design in the Mark II armor prevents all telepathic intrusion while Sam has it on. Additional Weaponry *'Pulse Cannon:' A shoulder mounted weapon that fires electromagnetic beams that affect technology and machines. *'Rocket Launcher:' A shoulder mounted box rocket launcher that holds four additional rockets apart from the core armor. It is able to be equipped with a variety of munitions. *'Autocannon:' War Machine has a shoulder mounted Autocannon with a large number of depleted uranium armor piercing rounds. The weapon can also be equipped with nonlethal rubber rounds. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Sam is an extremely accurate marksman. Highly skilled in sharpshooting. *'Expert Pilot:' He has not only been able to fly various planes with ease, but has also been seen flying a helicopter with no trouble. *'Gifted Intellect:' Sam has a high IQ and he is an accomplished strategist. *'Skilled Combatant:' Sam is an above average hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled in multiple unarmed combat techniques. War Machine Armor Descriptions The armors are listed in chronological order of their build date. *'War Machine Mark I:' The original War Machine armor that was designed by Tony Stark and primarily worn by Colonel James Rhodes and later Christian Sommers. *'War Machine Mark II:' The second set of War Machine armor was designed by Alex Burke and is significantly more powerful than the original. It is primarily worn by Sam Freeman. Limitations War Machine is susceptible to all human limitations when out of his suit. His suit itself is not invincible and there are a number of ways it can be damaged or drained of power. Category: Males (WH)Category:Iron Man FamilyCategory:HeroesCategory:ThunderboltsCategory: Cazzik (WoH)Category:Featured Article